Titles
General Info Titles are icons that appear above you name. To get titles you have to complete the requirement for that title. To see the leader boards for the main titles press the rank button beneath the mini map. If you want to see what titles you have ones you don't have and their requirements, click the button that says title in the bottom left corner of the leader boards. To the right of each title, there is a checkbox where you can turn on/off specific titles. You can only have 2 titles being displayed at any given time (3 if you count the Girl Friend title). Titles Guild Titles Guild titles are obtained by being the strongest player in your guild, or achieving a top spot in your guild weekly contribution rankings. These officer positions also come with a temporary increase to your BP (while you hold the title), and a daily gift pack. You can only have one guild title (you can't be Generalissimo and Field Marshal at the same time). Any contribution ranking that the Generalissimo obtains, prevents another player from obtaining that title. If you have a guild title, it will always display over any other titles you have. The following titles are listed in priority order: Generalissimo of Knight of the Blood - 1st in KB rankings in Arena and within Top 10 in whole Arena Generalissimo of Sleeping Knights - 1st in SK rankings in Arena and within Top 10 in whole Arena Generalissimo of Laughing Coffin - 1st in LC rankings in Arena and within Top 10 in whole Arena Field Marshal - 1st in the guild contribution rankings at the end of the event General - 2nd or 3rd in guild contribution rankings at the end of the event Lieutenant General - 4th or 5th in guild contribution rankings at the end of the event Major General - 6th or 7th in guild contribution rankings at the end of the event Flowers Titles (Mister and Missy) Flower titles can be obtained by donating Flowers to other players. You can hold the title by holding the all-time ranking, or having the top spot in the "Today" rankings or "Yesterday" rankings. Having a "Yesterday" rankings provide a temporary increase in BP. After losing the title, you also lose the BP you get according to your "Yesterday" rankings. No. 1 Missy - 1st place of History Ranking (Missy) No. 2 Missy - 2nd place of History Ranking (Missy) No. 3 Missy - 3rd place of History Ranking (Missy) Yesterday No. 1 Missy - 1st place of Missy Ranking (Yesterday) Yesterday No. 2 Missy - 2nd place of Missy Ranking (Yesterday) Yesterday No. 3 Missy - 3rd place of Missy Ranking (Yesterday) No. 1 Mister - 1st place of History Ranking (Mister) No. 2 Mister - 2nd place of History Ranking (Mister) No. 3 Mister - 3rd place of History Ranking (Mister) Yesterday No. 1 Mister - 1st place of Mister Ranking (Yesterday) Yesterday No. 2 Mister - 2nd place of Mister Ranking (Yesterday) Yesterday No. 3 Mister - 3rd place of Mister Ranking (Yesterday) Leaderboard Titles The following titles can be obtained by achieving a top spot on the leaderboards for a variety of levels and skills. Greatest Player '''- Top 1 of Level Ranking '''Elite Player - Top 10 of Level Ranking Greatest Warrior - Top 1 of Battle Power Ranking Elite Warrior '''- Top 10 of Battle Power Ranking '''God of Blacksmith - Top 1 of Gear Ranking Skillful Blacksmith - Top 10 of Gear Ranking Immaculate Gemstone - Top 1 of Gemstone Ranking Perfect Gemstone - Top 10 of Gemstone Ranking Gentle Company '''- Top 1 of Mount Ranking '''Loyal Company - Top 10 of Mount Ranking Sky Breaker - Top 1 of Wings Ranking Immortal Wings '''- Top 10 of Wings Ranking '''SAO's Sweetheart - Top 1 in Girl Friend Level Ranking (Appears over Girl Friend's head) Soul Mate - Top 10 in Girl Friend Level Ranking (Appears over Girl Friend's head) Eternal Love - Top 1 of Wedding Ring Ranking Venus's Blessing - Top 10 of Wedding Ring Ranking God Forged Weapon - Top 1 of Divine Weapon Ranking Heaven Forged Weapon - Top 10 of Divine Weapon Ranking Legendary Beast Tamer - Top 1 of Pet Ranking Elite Beast Tamer - Top 10 of Pet Ranking Event Titles Certain titles can be obtained by achieving a top rank during specific events. These titles will last until the next of these events begin. World Tree Conqueror - Top 1 of World Tree Conquest Ranking World Tree Elite - Top 5 of World Tree Conquest Ranking Mine Overlord - 1st Place of Resource Scramble Mine Dominator - 2nd to 10th Place of Resource Scramble Dark Lord - 100 Boss Kills of Sword Hell Sword Hell Clearer - 10K Monster Kills of Sword Hell Sword Hell Elite - 1K Monster Kills in Sword Hell The God of War - Top 1 of Bloody Battle Challenger - Reward for the 1st place in the TVT Misc. Titles There are a variety of other titles which can be obtained for various things. Bar Star - The Reward for the player who get the 1st place in Ralberg Bar Lucky Star - Special Reward of Lottery Event Monster Hunter - Top 1 of Aincrad Challenge Indestructible - Top 1 of Life Guardian Ranking Durable - Top 10 of Life Guardian Ranking Zillionaire - Top 1 of Wealth Ranking (Amount of Cor) Millionaire - Top 10 of Wealth Ranking Bat Earl - Reward for players who get 100 Pumpkins Giftpacks in the Event Time Traveler - Reward for the 1st place in Parallel Dimension Beheaded 5 - Title obtained temporarily when 5 players are killed in Siege the Fairy King Beheaded 10 - Title obtained temporarily when 10 players are killed in Siege the Fairy King Beheaded 20 - Title obtained temporarily when 20 players are killed in Siege the Fairy King Beheaded 30 - Title obtained temporarily when 30 players are killed in Siege the Fairy King Beheaded 40 - Title obtained temporarily when 40 players are killed in Siege the Fairy King Beheaded 50 - Title obtained temporarily when 50 players are killed in Siege the Fairy King Fairy Hero - Title obtained temporarily when 75 players are killed in Siege the Fairy King Sword Hell Overload - Title obtained temporarily when 100 players are killed in Siege the Fairy King